This invention relates to screw jacks and a method of using the screw jacks.
Large conductors called bus bars are used in the production of electricity. A typical bus bar is fabricated from a copper alloy, has dimensions of 5/8".times.6".times.39", and weighs approximately 100 pounds. It is frequently necessary to remove the bus bars from their position in electrical equipment for routine maintenance and inspection. Because the bus bars are heavy and bulky, the reinstallation of overhead bus bars requires considerable effort to hold the bus bar in position and secure the bus bar in place. Because the rooms in which the bus bars are located are typically small, the task of installing the bus bars is made even more difficult.
To complicate the handling of the bus bar even further, the bus bar may often be coated with a thin layer of high voltage insulation. It is critical that the insulation is not damaged during removal, inspection, and reinstallation of the bus bar. If the insulation is damaged, the bus bar must be reinsulated resulting in additional downtime of the electricity-producing unit.